Painful Hope
by ShizuSuga
Summary: Luhan mencintainya.. Sangat mencintai namja tampan itu.. Namun takdir seakan tidak berpihak padanya.. Membuat namja cantik itu harus merasakan sakitnya mencintai seseorang yang bahkan telah mencintai orang lain..


Annyeong ^^

Cuap-cuap author aja yah sebelum baca ffnya.

Ini adalah ff pertama yang author publish. Bisa dibilang ini ff debut. Jadi tolong dimaklumin yah kalo banyak typonya. Dan berhubung Author adalah hunhan shipper, jadi kemungkinan besar ff yang bakalan author publish kebanyakan pairnya hunhan ^^

Selamat membaca...

PAINFUL HOPE

Xi Luhan Side

 _Seperti target panahan yang meleset_

 _Hatiku tidak bisa menyentuhmu_

"Lu?"panggil Sehun

"Nde?"tanya seorang namja mungil yang sedang duduk manis di sofa apartemennya sambil menonton TV.

Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Wae?"tanya Luhan lagi. Wajah namja cantik itu terlihat penasaran.

"Aku.. aku.. aku menyukai seseorang..."

"Nd..Nde? Kau.. Kau menyukai seseorang?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak. "Anhi.. Lebih tepatnya aku mencintai seseorang."ucapnya dengan wajah tersipu.

DEG

Luhan meremas piyama biru laut yang dikenakannya. Sehun,, jatuh cinta?

"Nu..Nugu?"

"Tao.. Huang Zitao... Dia namja yang manis dan baik hati. Dia juga sangat pandai menari."

Huang Zitao? Setau Luhan dia adalah namja manis yang sangat populer di sekolah mereka.

Entah kenapa dada namja cantik itu terasa sesak mendengar perkataan Sehun. Matanya memanas. Pandangannya berubah kosong, sama seperti hatinya sekarang. Sehun terus berceloteh ria tentang namja yang dicintainya itu, tanpa menyadari perubahan ekspresi Luhan. Tanpa tahu setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya secara perlahan seperti sebuah pisau tajam yang mengiris-iris hati namja cantik itu.

"Lu?"ucap Sehun saat menyadari Luhan tidak memperhatikannya.

"Ah,, Wae?"

Sehun terlihat kesal mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu. "Kau tidak mendengarkan ceritaku?"

"Ah.. Mianhae Sehunie~. Tapi, aku sudah mengantuk. Aku ke kamar dulu. Nde?"tanpa mendengar jawaban Sehun, Luhan langsung melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya.

 _Meski aku melihatmu_

 _Meski aku melihatmu setiap hari_

 _Kau hanya melihat tempat yang berbeda_

Luhan menatap pandangan dirinya di depan cermin. Senyum miris terukir di bibir merahnya saat melihat penampilannya yang terlihat kacau. Mata sembab dan hidung yang terlihat memerah. Perlahan tangan kanannya terangkat meremas dada kirinya. Sakit! Sakit sekali! Setiap hari Sehun selalu berada di dekatnya, disampingnya, dihadapannya. Tapi... Kenapa namja tampan itu terasa jauh dan sulit untuk dijangkau?

TES

TES

Babo!

Kalau begini Sehun bisa tau. Dengan kasar Luhan menghapus airmatanya. Dia tidak boleh terlihat rapuh. Tidak boleh!

"Lu? Kau sudah siap?"tanya Sehun yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Luhan.

"Nde.."ujar Luhan seraya mengambil tas ranselnya dan bergegas keluar kamar.

Sehun menatap sahabatnya dengan mata disipitkan.

"Lu, kau menangis?"tanyanya sambil mengikuti Luhan yang sedang menuruni tangga.

"A.. Anhi."

"Geundae.."

"Tadi mataku kemasukan debu, Sehunie. Tidak perlu khawatir."ujar Luhan sambil memakai sepatu yang baru diambilnya dari lemari sepatu.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Oh ya Lu. Pulang sekolah nanti kau tidak perlu menungguku."

"Wae?"tanya Luhan tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya memakai sepatu.

"Aku... Aku berencana mengajak Tao ke suatu tempat. Itupun kalau dia mau."

Luhan terdiam mendengar jawaban Sehun. Lagi-lagi dadanya terasa sesak. Anhi! Jangan menangis! Jangan menangis di depannya! Luhan terus berusaha meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak menangis.

"Lu, gwaenchana?"tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Ah,, Gwaenchana. Ayo berangkat."

 _Meskipun aku mencoba membencimu,_

 _Meskipun aku mencoba melupakanmu,_

 _Aku tidak bisa membencimu_

 _Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu_

 _Aku terus-menerus memikirkanmu_

Beberapa minggu berlalu sejak Luhan mengetahui perasaan Sehun pada Tao. Sejak saat itu juga Sehun dan Tao selalu terlihat bersama. Mereka semakin dekat satu sama lain setiap harinya. Jujur saja, pemandangan itu benar-benar sangat mengiris hati Luhan. Luhan dan Sehun adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Saat berumur 5 tahun kedua orang tua Luhan meninggal dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas. Karena tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi Luhan terpaksa tinggal di panti asuhan. Kebetulan, kedua orang tua Sehun adalah pemilik panti asuhan tersebut. Sehun juga satu-satunya orang yang mau berteman dengan Luhan saat semua anak panti asuhan malah memusuhinya. Kedekatan itulah yang membuat mereka berdua tinggal dalam satu atap. Dan selama 11 tahun ini Luhan terus memendam perasaannya pada Sehun. Perasaan yang dia sadari tidak akan pernah terbalas.

Saat ini Luhan sedang duduk di bangku taman sekolahnya. Sejak pengakuan Sehun beberapa minggu lalu, Luhan tidak pernah bicara dengan Sehun. Dia selalu tidur lebih cepat dari biasanya untuk menghindari Sehun. Saat ke sekolah pun dia berangkat lebih awal.

"Luhan?"

Luhan menoleh saat seseorang menyentuh pundaknya. Bola mata indah itu sedikit melebar mengetahui sosok yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Se.. Sehunie~.."perlahan Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Sehun. Menatap wajah namja tampan itu sejenak sebelum berbalik hendak meninggalkannya. Namun dengan cepat Sehun menahan tangan Luhan dan membalikkan tubuh mungil itu kembali menghadap ke arahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kau seperti sedang menghindariku! Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?"Kesedihan terpancar jelas di mata Sehun.

"Anhi. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, Sehunie."

"Lalu.. Kenapa kau menjauhiku? Aku pikir kau membenciku."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Anhi.. Aku tidak mungkin membencimu."dengan cepat Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Terlalu takut untuk menatap mata indah Sehun. Terlalu takut untuk kesekian kalinya terjatuh dalam pesona Sehun. Dan terlalu takut jika nantinya dia benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti mencintai namja itu.

Sehun tersenyum dan memeluk Luhan erat.

"Mianhae.. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."ucap Luhan.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Tanpa Luhan sadari, airmata kini telah membasahi pipinya. Dia sadar, seberapa besar dia mencoba menjauhi Sehun, membencinya, bahkan menghapus perasaannya pada Sehun, dia tidak akan bisa. Pada kenyataannya dia tidak bisa membenci dan melupakan namja itu.

 _Aku ingin berdiam berdampingan denganmu_

 _Setiap hari, Aku ingin mencintaimu_

 _Tapi kenapa hati kita harus berbeda?_

 _Kenapa aku satu-satunya yang menginginkanmu?_

 _ **14 Februari 2012**_

Luhan duduk di bangku taman kota sambil merapatkan jaketnya. Udara malam ini benar-benar dingin. Sesekali dia melihat jam tangannya. Senyum manis tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Dia benar-benar bahagia. Pagi tadi Sehun mengajaknya merayakan malam Valentine bersama. Alasannya karena Tao tidak bisa pergi dengannya. Ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan namja manis itu. Luhan menatap coklat yang ada dalam genggamannya. Mudah-mudahan Sehun menyukai coklat buatannya. Luhan bukannya tidak mampu membeli coklat, hanya saja dia ingin memberikan coklat buatannya sendiri pada Sehun.

Huft

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Kenapa Sehun lama sekali. Ini sudah 2 jam berlalu dari waktu mereka janjian. Janjian? Yah, sejak pagi tadi Sehun pergi tanpa pamitan padanya. Luhan tidak terlalu khawatir karena dia yakin Sehun dapat menjaga diri.

'Aish.. Kemana saja anak itu?'batin Luhan kesal

 _Maeil maeil gyeote itko shipeunde_

 _Saranghago shipeunde_

 _Waeh ireohke seoroye mami dareun geonji_

Luhan mengambil telepon genggam dari saku jaket yang dikenakannya. Sehun?

Dengan cepat Luhan menekan tombol hijau pada telepon genggamnya.

"Sehunie, kau kemana saja? Aku su..."

" _Aku sedang bersama Tao. Mianhae, tapi sepertinya aku harus membatalkan janji kita Lu~.._."

"..."Ucapan Sehun membuat tubuh Luhan terasa lemas. Ber... Bersama Tao? Dan apa tadi? Sehun... Namja itu... Dia... ingin membatalkan janji mereka?

" _Lu?_ "

"..."Jadi, Sehun tidak datang karena sedang bersama dengan Tao? Babo!

" _Luhan? Gwaenchana?_ "suara Sehun terdengar mulai panik

"..."

" _XI LUHAN!_ "

Luhan tersentak kanget mendengar teriakan Sehun.

"Ah.. Nd.. Nde.. Gwae.. gwaenchana Sehunie. Sebenarnya aku juga sudah pulang sejak tadi. Habis, kau lama sekali. Hehehe..."

" _Jadi kau sudah di rumah? Syukurlah. Padahal aku khawatir sekali. Istirahatlah. Tidak perlu menungguku pulang._ "

"Percaya diri sekali kau. Tanpa kau suruh pun aku tidak akan menunggumu."

" _YA! Kau keterlaluan. Aish!_ "

"Hehe.."

"Sudah, Berhenti tertawa dan tidurlah. Ini Sudah larut."Andai saja Sehun tau. Andai saja namja itu tau keadaan Luhan. Bagaimana dia bisa tertawa jika tersenyumpun rasanya sangat sulit? Luhan mengepalkan tangannya berusaha menahan tangis.

"Nde.. bersenang-senanglah.."

Begitu sambungan terputus Luhan menatap telepon genggamnya dengan pandangan miris. Bodoh sekali dia terus menunggu Sehun.

TES

TES

TES

Untuk kesekian kalinya airmata Luhan menetes. Sakit! Sakit sekali! Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sehun bodoh! Bodoh! Kapan dia akan sadar?

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Babo! A.. Aku.. Aku mencintaimu.. Men.. Mencintaimu, babo!"

Luhan meremas dada kirinya. Kenapa hati mereka harus berbeda? Kenapa hanya dia satu-satunya yang menginginkannya? Kenapa hanya dia yang harus merasakan sakit ini? Berulang kali Luhan terus mengatakan hal yang sama. Saat ini, Luhan merasa pasokan udaranya benar-benar berkurang.

SRET

Isakan Luhan terhenti saat seseorang menyodorkan sapu tangan tepat di depan wajahnya. Perlahan dia mendongak.

"Kri.. Kris?"

Namja bernama Kris itu tersenyum.

"Uljima."ujarnya.

Bukannya berhenti menangis, tangisan Luhan malah semakin kencang dan terdengar sangat memilukan. Hal itu cukup membuat Kris sadar betapa terlukanya namja cantik di hadapannya ini. Kris kemudian memeluk Luhan erat sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan, berusaha menenangkan namja itu. Meski dia sadar, dengan cara apapun luka yang sudah tercetak lama itu tidak akan sembuh.

 _Mungkin besok, hatiku akan sampai kepadamu_

 _Aku meyakinkan hatiku dengan harapan yang menyakitkan_

 _Dan aku hampir tidak, hampir tidak bisa melewati hari ini_

Luhan memeluk lututnya erat. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00. Dia menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Saat ini dia sudah berada di apartemennya. Sudah selarut ini, namun kenyataannya dia tidak bisa tidur. Tubuhnya demam. Biasanya Sehun akan merawatnya jika dia sakit. Luhan terdiam. Tunggu! Kalau seandainya dia mengirim pesan dan mengatakan pada Sehun kalau dia sakit, apa namja itu akan datang menemuinya? Entahlah! Namun dia harus mencobanya, bukan? Luhan mengambil telepon genggamnya dan mulai mengetik pesan pada Sehun.

 _ **To : Sehun**_

 _ **Sehunie, bisakah kau pulang sekarang? Aku merasa tidak enak badan. Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu saat ini**_ _._

SENT

Luhan meremas telepon genggamnya erat. Dia terus berdoa dan berharap agar Sehun membalas pesannya dan mau datang untuk merawatnya. Dia benar-benar membutuhkan namja itu saat ini.

Luhan segera membuka isi pesan Sehun saat telepon genggamnya berdering.

 _ **From : Sehun**_

 _ **Mianhae Lu. Aku tidak bisa. Saat ini aku harus merawat Tao. Dia juga sedang demam. Tapi tenang saja. Aku sudah menghubungi Kris. Sebentar lagi dia pasti datang dan merawatmu. Cepat sembuh ^_^**_

Tubuh Luhan bergetar dan senyum miris perlahan tergambar di wajahnya. Pada akhirnya Sehun tetap lebih mementingkan Tao. Terimalah kenyataan, Luhan. Sehun tidak akan pernah melihatmu. Kau hanyalah sosok sahabat baginya. Suatu saat dia pasti akan meninggalkanmu dan lebih memilih orang yang dicintainya.

BRUK

Tubuh Luhan jatuh terduduk di lantai marmer apartemennya yang dingin.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."Isakan Luhan terdengar begitu menyakitkan bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Tangisan pilu yang sangat menyayat hati. Kenapa? Kenapa dia harus mengalami cinta yang begitu menyedihkan? Bahkan berharap pun terasa sangat menyakitkan.

Apakah dia akan mampu terus menjalani hari-harinya? Apakah besok dia masih bisa terus bernafas jika sebagian jiwanya telah pergi bersama perasaan cintanya yang tidak terbalas?

 _Karena aku... Selalu melihatmu_

 _Setiap waktu, aku mencoba berteriak dalam hatiku_

 _Tapi aku terus-menerus memikirkanmu_

Luhan menatap foto dirinya dan Sehun. Dalam foto itu mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Tangan kanan Sehun merangkul pundaknya sedang jari tangan kirinya membentuk huruf V. Sedangkan dia berfoto dengan kedua jari tangan membentuk huruf V. Senyum terukir di wajah Luhan, namun airmata terus-terusan mengalir di pipi putih mulusnya. Dia sadar, seberapa besar dia mencoba, sangat sulit baginya melupakan namja itu. Setiap malam, dia selalu berusaha menyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia bisa melupakan namja itu. Dia terus berteriak dalam hatinya. Sebenarnya dia sendiri sudah lelah terus-menerus memendam perasaan ini. Kenapa namja itu selalu ada dalam pikirannya?

TES

TES

Luhan sadar pandangannya mulai mengabur. Bodoh! Kenapa dia selalu menangis setiap kali memikirkan Sehun. Perlahan Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil jaket putih pemberian Sehun saat hari ulang tahunnya. Mungkin dengan jalan-jalan sebentar hatinya akan terasa lebih lega.

Dengan perlahan Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan Seoul. Mengabaikan suhu tubuhnya yang semakin tinggi. Luhan benar-benar merasa sendiri sekarang. Yah, Bahkan Sehun kini lebih mementingkan Tao. Dia sadar jika suatu saat nanti dia akan kehilangan Sehun. Kenyataan pahit yang membuatnya harus kembali menitikkan airmata. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum miris.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, bodoh.."

"Kalau kau mencintainya, katakanlah padanya. Jangan kau pendam perasaanmu."

Luhan tersentak kaget. Dia menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan Kris yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Katakan perasaanku padanya? Yang benar saja."

Namja tinggi itu tersenyum. Dia memasukan kedua tangan dalam saku celana jeans yang dikenakannya. "Kau akan merasa lebih lega jika kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu. Percayalah padaku."

Luhan menatap Kris dalam. Ada sedikit kebimbangan dalam hatinya. Apa, apa dia bisa mengatakannya pada Sehun?

"Ah iya, Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini? Sehun bilang kau sedang sakit. Kenapa kau malah jalan-jalan di tengah udara dingin seperti ini?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aish! Dasar namja bodoh! Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sebentar saja. Aku ingin menenangkan pikiran."

Kris menghela nafas berat dan tampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum berujar pelan, "Baiklah. Hanya sebentar, Ok? Oh ya, kau tunggu di sini. Aku ingin membeli minuman hangat untuk kita berdua. Nde?"

Perlahan Kris berjalan meninggalkan Luhan.

"Changkaman!"

Teriakan Luhan membuat langkah Kris terhenti.

"Kenapa,, kenapa kau selalu ada saat aku sedih?"

"Nde?"

"Kau... Seperti malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan untukku.. Saat aku sedang sedih, kau selalu datang dan menenangkanku. Apa ini kebetulan?"

"Ah,, nd.. nde.. Ini hanya kebetulan. Lagipula, aku tipe orang yang tidak tahan jika melihat orang lain menangis. Karena itu aku berusaha menghiburmu."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Hmmm... Gomawoyo.."ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

BLUSH

Wajah Kris memerah. Dengan cepat dia membalikkan badannya. Jantungnya kini berdetak cepat. Bagaimana mungkin namja itu setiap hari menangis, padahal senyumnya sangat manis seperti malaikat.

Luhan terus menatap punggung Kris yang berjalan menjauhinya.

Mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sehun? Sepertinya dia harus melakukannya. Dia tidak ingin terus-menerus bertingkah seperti pengecut. Luhan mengambil telepon genggamnya dari saku jaket dan mulai menghubungi Sehun.

" _Yoboseyo? Wae Lu? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja? Sudah minum obatnya? Apa Kris hyung belum datang?_ "jelas sekali Sehun sedang khawatir saat ini.

Luhan tersenyum kecil.

" _Yak! Kenapa diam saja!_ "bentak Sehun.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menjawab. Kau bahkan tidak memberikan aku kesempatan untuk bicara. Aku bahkan bingung harus menjawab pertanyaanmu yang terlalu banyak itu. Dasar ahjumma!"

" _YA! Jawab saja pertanyaanku._ "

Luhan terkekeh pelan. "Nde.. Nde.. Dasar cerewet! Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah minum obat, dan Kris sudah datang menemuiku. Tidak usah khawatir."

Sehun menghela nafas lega. " _Syukurlah.. Kau membuatku khawatir. Oh ya, kenapa menelponku?_ "

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Ada sedikir keragu-raguan dalam hatinya. Haruskah dia mengatakannya.

" _Lu?_ "

"Ah,, aku.. aku.."

" _Nde? Wae?_ "

"Aku.." Luhan menarik nafas panjang. Sejenak dia memejamkan mata, dan kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu. Aku sangat senang bisa mengenalmu, Sehunie. Aku tidak tau apa jadinya aku 11 tahun yang lalu tanpamu. Kau tau aku sangat menyayangimu."

Terdengar suara kekehan Sehun dari seberang sana. " _Aku juga menyayangimu._ "

"Anhi. Rasa sayang kita berdua berbeda Sehunie."perlahan airmata mulai menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

Hening sejenak lalu, " _Apa maksudmu Lu?_ "

"Selama 11 tahun bersama, aku sadar bahwa aku memiliki perasaan padamu. Perasaan sayang yang lebih dari sekedar sayang pada sahabat... Aku... Aku mencintaimu. Saranghae, Jeongmal Saranghae Oh Sehun."

" _Lu...Luhan..._ "

"Kau tidak perlu membalas perasaanku. Aku tau, kau menganggapku tidak lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku sadar, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan memendam perasaanku. Hiks.. Hiks.. Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo.. untuk semua yang sudah kau berikan padaku. Hiks.."

" _Lu, kau menangis?_ "

Cukup lama Luhan terdiam, hingga dia angkat bicara.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak usah khawatir. Aku janji besok aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Ah, Cepat katakan perasaanmu pada Tao, bodoh. Kau tidak ingin jadi pengecut bukan?"

"..." Tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun. Hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

Luhan tersenyum miris.

"Kau.. Berbahagialah dengan Tao. Sudah dulu nde? Annyeong."dengan cepat Luhan menutup sambungan telepon.

Hiks.. Hiks..

Luhan menatap layar ponselnya. Airmata memang mengalir di pelupuk matanya. Tapi, kini dia merasa lega. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Kris benar. Rasanya lega saat dia sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya. Luhan menatap jalanan kota Seoul. Sekarang dia harus belajar melupakan Sehun.

Ah, udara terasa semakin dingin. Kenapa Kris lama sekali? Setelah cukup lama menunggu, Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang. Senyum kecil tergambar di wajahnya. Dengan cepat Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menyeberangi jalan. Tanpa namja cantik itu sadari, sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang tepat ke arahnya. Pengemudi mobil yang sedang mabuk tersebut tidak bisa menghentikkan laju mobilnya, hingga...

BRAK!

Tubuh Luhan terhempas ke aspal dengan kerasnya. Tubuh mungilnya kini berlumuran darah, dan tergeletak tak berdaya di jalanan. Beberapa orang yang melihat kejadian itu mulai berteriak meminta pertolongan. Namja cantik itu menatap langit malam yang bertaburan bintang. Tubuhnya terasa sakit akibat benturan yang begitu keras. Luhan sadar, sebentar lagi kesadarannya akan hilang. Tapi satu hal yang diyakininya, dia tidak menyesal. Tidak menyesal telah mencintai Oh Sehun. Meskipun Tuhan berencana mengambil nyawanya hari ini, malam ini, detik ini juga, dia tidak menyesal. Sama sekali tidak. Dia yakin, di kehidupan selanjutnya, dia pasti bisa mencintai dan dicintai Oh Sehun. Senyum kini tergambar di wajahnya seiring dengan kelopak matanya yang mulai menutup secara perlahan.

 _Saranghae Oh Sehun, Yeongwonhi._

 _END_

Gimana, gimana?

Please jangan bunuh author kalo endingnya tidak sesuai harapan. Kekeke #senyumevil

Ngomong-ngomong ff ini ada side storynya loh. Tapi author bakalan publish kalo ada yang review.

Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya yah ^^


End file.
